marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Requiem for a Dead Briard
|image = |caption = Peg tries to console a distraught Kelly, who's greiving the death of her dog Buck in the episode "Requiem for a Dead Briard" in Season 10 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 3 |overall = 212 |network = FOX |taping = September 1, 1995 |airdate = October 1, 1995 |production = 10.03 |imdb = tt0642359/ |guests = Don Novello Kathleen Freeman Kevin Schon Roger Rose Ben Stein |writers = Michael G. Moye |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "A Shoe Room With a View" |next = "Reverend Al" }} Requiem For A Dead Briard was the 3rd episode aired in Season 10 of Married... with Children and the 212th overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by series co-creator Michael G. Moye, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on October 1, 1995. Synopsis Buck the dog dies; in Heaven, he is sent back to Earth, reincaarnated as the Bundys' new dog, Lucky! Summary The family and the D'Arcys arrive home after burying Buck (for $1,200, which makes Al cry), and Peggy advises Al to not be so insensitive to Kelly about Buck, as she was the closest to him. However, after Al brings up replacing Buck's old stuff, Kelly cries out against the idea. Jefferson comes up with an idea to get a new pet from a friend who smuggles in pets (and porn), though Al wants to get a pet for a cheap price. To replace Buck (and to spend as little as possible), Al gets an ant farm, a gold fish, and a moth. Kelly rejects all three do to not being able to do things that Buck did, like taking Buck out for a walk, scratching behind his ear, and teaching him to pee in Bud's shoes. Jefferson and the others arrive with a cocatoo, who apparently knows over 250 words and costs $1,000. Kelly likes the bird after it calls her pretty, and she names it him Tweedy. A day later, the family is arriving home with food for Tweedy, when they find his cage empty. It seems he flew out, into the upstairs section of the house. Al runs up to find that Peggy's mother ate Tweedy. Kelly cries out, now not wanting any animal, just Buck. Marcy comes up with an idea to give Kelly closure, by contacting Buck from the dead with Father Guido Sarducci, who claims to contact spirits. Meanwhile, Buck is animal Heaven, explained to him by Thomas (a man dressed up as a chicken there due to human error), where it will be decided if Buck will be reincarnated in his choice, and Buck wants to be an eagle. The judge turns out to be a cat, who is particularly harsh on Buck's history with cats (most notably the total amount of cats ran up under the wheels of a mack truck: 197), as the cat goes to find an appropriate sentence. Sarducci attempts to join the spirit, and after a few mishaps, Al tells him to lie and tell Kelly that Buck will be fine. He breaks through and tells Kelly to move on and get a (cheap) dog, along to share herself with others. Lastly, he tells here to give him a hug, a kiss, and a tummy rub, and Kelly does only the first two before Al convinces (by threat) Sarducci to say the spirit is gone. Suddenly, a magical beam appears in the middle of the coffee table, with a puppy inside. It turns out to be Buck, reincarnated as a dog once again. Kelly decides to name him Lucky as he realizes in horror that he is in care of the Bundys once again. The episode ends with the following note: Dedicated to Buck the dog. Who with this episodes begins a well earned retirement and hopefully a nice gig at stud. We'll miss you, buddy. Lift a leg. - The Producers. As the credits begin, a picture of Buck is shown on the coffee table, just like in the opening. Title *A play on the 1978 novel Requiem for a Dream by Hubert Selby, Jr. **This is also the second episode that plays on Requiem for a Dream (along with "Requiem for a Dead Barber") Recurring cast/character regulars *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy *Lucky the Dog as Lucky Bundy Guest starring *Don Novello as Father Guido Sarducci *Kathleen Freeman as Peg's Mom (voice) *Kevin Schon as Felix D. Katt/Mouse Lawyer (voice) *Roger Rose as Tweety/Bailff (voice) *Ben Stein as Thomas Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes